


Painful timeless love

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a hurt comfort thingy
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Painful timeless love

“Fire alchemy and?” Mustang asked again. Inside him a swirl of emotion developed.

“Yes. Time travel.” Riza finally answered looking down.

“Time travel?” Roy asked again. “I suppose that could be possible, but a can of worms. What did he want that for?”

“Instead of human transmutation. He wanted to go back to the past and stop my mother from having me.” Riza could not look in his eyes.

She had realized this while she was still a child and at the time made all kinds of excuses for Berthold’s actions. But as the years went by she asked herself whether it would have been better for her mother to live instead of her. Riza mostly tried to ignore the pain her father’s actions caused. She had wished that she had never figured things out, or that he had just succeeded. It was the first time someone saw it.

“What?” Roy fell in front of her, automatically holding her hands on her knees. “What? No.”

His eyes were filled with concern, agony and love.

Riza managed to nod. Tears were building in the back of her eye and she couldn’t face him because they would burst out.

“The bastard!” Roy said with no reservations.

Then he held his hand to her face and tilted her head to look at him.

“A world without you would be a terrible, horrible world. I wouldn’t want to live in it.” Roy said, honestly.

“I’m a war criminal.” Riza said, her tears falling. “I found out about his research on time traveling before I met you. I didn’t understand what he was trying to do. When I was fifteen, I went into his study and stole a journal he wrote the year I was born.”

She sniffed.

“It was all on how I should have been the one who died. Not her.” Riza sobbed. “My own father thought I was a curse. I made excuses at the time.”

Roy pulled her close, hugging her.

“You see, after everything.” She stopped. “I just wonder if-”

Roy shushed her and closed his eyes.

“Don’t say that.” Roy pleaded. “I beg you.”

“Yeah.” She managed.

“Even if he had succeeded and you weren’t here, the war would have happened anyway. You wouldn’t be there, but there would be other snipers and other alchemists.” He explained. “If you weren’t here I wouldn’t have been the Flame Alchemist, but I would probably still have been there. I would still be a war criminal. But without you, I don’t know if I would have managed to remain in the right path.”

He pushed away to look into her eyes.

“We made mistakes. We were victims and villains. But we know our villainy and through it we have a mission to make this country better for people like Ed and Al.” Roy continued. “Without you, I wouldn’t have a mission. You were always my motivation. It was you I wanted to save when I first joined the military. And, Riza, it is still you. It will always be you.”

Riza’s sobbing had calmed as she looked back into his eyes, not knowing what to say. She knew, she had always known that she would have followed Roy anywhere. She loved him since they were innocent kids. He made her forget everything, her parents, her misery, her tattoo. Roy Mustang was the only person she trusted truly. Their destinies interlaced for so long, since so early on.

“If anything, I blame myself for your misery.” Roy finished, locking her eyes with his.

“No, Roy, no.” She smiled. “You saved me. I was about to give up on him and on myself when you showed up. I didn’t think I was worth anything. I grew up around my father after all. All he cared about was my mother and his legacy. I was the thing that took away what he loved.”

Riza reached for his cheek with her hand and stopped halfway as if realizing what she was about to do. He seemed shocked by her words, tears threatening to fall. So Roy pushed his forehead against hers and whispered “my love” in Xingese.

“I suppose we never stood a chance alone, then.” Roy tried to lift the mood. “At least, I know I didn’t. I love you. I wouldn’t have let him do that. My world makes no sense without you.”

Riza flushed and finally closed the distance between them. Forgetting all about the agony of the past he had figured out helping her go through boxes of books she left in a storage room for years. The kiss was passionate and filled with love that was held inside for too long. The kiss was wrong, it was a break of conduct. But they were so much more than commanding officer and subordinate, they were friends first after all. His hands slipped into her hair, his left thumb moving caress her cheek. She pushed herself into him, bashing in his warmth.

They finally broke apart and Roy hugged her against him, simply feeling her against him. Feeling her breathing and she his warmth. He could feel how cold her body was and he decided they needed to leave the cold and dark storage room. She needed blankets and hot tea and cuddling against him.

“Let’s go back to my place.” Roy suggested, while putting his jacket over her shoulders.


End file.
